Bella and Ice
by DragonWings360
Summary: What happens when Bella meets a certain green eyed god? What will happen when they meet for a second time at one of his games? Read to find out. All common pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

" Bells come one get up!" I hear as my bed is bouncing from someone jumping on it. I turn over to see Alice jumping up and down in my bed. "Leave me alone!" She stops jumping and plops down beside me " Nope sorry can't do that we got to get up so we can move into our new apartment today" I stick my tongue out at her like a child. "Fine I am getting up are you happy?" she shrugs her tiny shoulders "For now" she says as she gets out of my bed and runs out my door. Not even a minute later I hear Alice open the door to Rose's room " Rose get your lazy butt out of bed" I hear her yell. I shake my head as I get out of bed.

After getting a shower and changing I head out to the kitchen where Rose is sitting by the counter with her head in her arms. "Alice?" I asked even though I know the answer. Rose just nods her head. Her blond hair up in a messy bun. "Okay you two have an hour to get ready then we head out!" Alice says as she skips her way into the kitchen. She grabs a cup of coffee. "Why do you even bother drinking coffee? You most certainly don't need the caffeine." I say looking over at her. She simply replies "Because I can now get your butt on the move!."

Finishing my coffee and Pop Tart I head back to my room to get last bit of my stuff packed up. Today is the day we move to our new apartment. Most of our stuff is already there so we don't have too much stuff to load up. I grab my duffle bag and put the rest of my clothes and toiletries into it. As I am folding and packing up my bed sheets Alice comes walking into my room " The movers are here for the furniture so once your ready we can start heading over to get there before them so we can show them which bed and furniture goes where."

We load the last of our stuff into Rose's BMW M3 convertible. Alice and I took our cars over there last night so we could all drive over there together. Rose pulls the top down and cranks up the stereo. The song I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett comes on. We all start singing.

_**Rose starts it off.**_

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'  
_**All of us sing.**_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

Ow!  
_**Alice is up next.**_  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
he was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
he was with me, yeah me, singin'  
_**All of us.**_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Ow!  
_**I start to sing the next part.**_

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

Next we were movin' on  
he was with me, yeah me,  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

_**Then we all finish the rest together.**_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

After about ten minutes we finally arrive at the new apartment. "Finally home at last" Rose says looking at the apartment. It takes us about ten trips to get all of the stuff from Rose's car to the apartment. Thank gosh it is on the bottom floor! I would have ended up tripping if we had to carry our stuff up the stairs because I am a klutz quite a bit. I have been to the hospital way to many times to count. Renee, my mother said once that she should put me in a protective bubble so I can't hurt myself. But knowing me I would have probably still hurt myself somehow even in the bubble.

"Okay I am bored lets why don't we go out on the town!" says Alice jumping up and down.

"Alice! We just got done unpacking and you already want to go shopping!?!" I whine.

"I actually was not going to say that but since you said it we will" That girl will never get tired of shopping.

"Rose a little help over here?" I plead looking over at Rose who's filing her nails.

"Sorry Bella but I want to go also" looking up from her nails.

"Okay fine then you two go have fun. I will you guys when you get home." I say starting to get up and make a mad dash to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice asks with her hands on her hips.

"Awww come on you guys know I hate shopping"

"Please come shopping with us" Alice says giving me her pouting face, which she always uses to get her way.

"Fine" is all I can says as Alice squeals.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at the mall thanks to Alice's maniac driving. I swear she knows where every mall in America is located at. Probably even knows where some are located in other countries.

"Okay here try these on" Alice says handing me a ton of clothes.

"And don't forget these too." Rose says handing even more stuff.

"Uhh guys? I don't think I can walk with all of this stuff I am holding" Barley being able to look over all of the clothes they have handed me.

"Sure you can" Alice says as Rose guides me by the shoulders to a dressing room.

Four hours later and too many bags later if you ask me. I ended up with several cocktail dresses, one evening gown (that Alice insisted on even though I don't know why), several skirts, blouses to match the skirts, and of course one can not forget the accessories(sadly).

"Okay honestly you guys why did I get all of these things again?" I ask as we all grab our bags out of the trunk of Alice yellow Porsche.

"Because silly you look get in them" Alice chirps.

"Yeah right to I am to plain to wear clothes like this!" I reply setting my stuff down on the white sofa.

"Don't you dare start that Bella, You are beautiful stop calling your self plain cause its not true!" Rose says folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you guys want me to make for dinner?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well we don't have many groceries so we would have to go food shopping" Rose says wrinkling her nose.

"How we just order pizza for tonight?" Alice suggests already looking for the phone book.

"Yeah that way we can watch some movies tonight" I say walking over to the box marked DVD's that has yet to be unpacked.

Twenty minutes later the pizza finally arrives.

"Okay what movie is first?" Rose says walking in with the two pizza boxes.

"Well there's The Covenant, The Lost Boys: The Tribe, Stick It, Queen of the Damned, Twilight, the three Underworld movies, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Fired Up, S. Darko, Bride Wars, X-men 1, X-Men 2, X-Men X3, Lords Of Dog Town, Stomp The Yard, and so on and so forth." Alice says finally taking a breath.

"Well we watched Twilight two nights ago so that's out" I say even though it would not bother me at all so watch it again cause the some of the actors are pretty hot if you ask me.

We all look at each other.

"The Covenant" we all say at once. We all burst out laughing at that.

"The Covenant it is" Alice says sticking the movie in the DVD player.

"Bring forth the eye candy!" I say opening up the pizza box.

We get to the part of the movie where Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid are talking by the pool side.

"Did you guys know that the actor who plays Pogue is also in Friday Night Lights the TV series, and also he has a role in the new X-Men movie?" Rose says as she picks up yet another piece of pizza. I swear that girl can eat as much as she wants while still keeping her figure it's so unfair.

"Yeah, but did you know that the actor that play Caleb also stared in Sky High?" Alice chimes in.

Rose and I both look at her and shake our heads.

**Edward's POV**

_Friday night and I need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife  
Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what I need to make me tight are those  
_

I put my arm over my eyes. Crap I feel like a train hit me. Why did I have to go over to Jasper and Emmett's last night and get wasted with them?

_  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips  
Girls,Girls, Girls  
Dancin' down on Sunset Strip  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Red lips, fingertips_

I roll over to shut off my alarm clock.

I finally managed to get my butt out of bed and get dressed. No need to take a shower now if I am just going to hit the gym this morning with Emmett and Jasper. I'll take a shower there.

I walk to the kitchen area just as my door swigs open.

"Good morning Eddie how's it hanging?"

" Okay one don't call me Eddie you know how much I hate it when someone calls me that, and two don't be a pervert" I say walking over to the freshly made coffee put. Ahh gotta love timers on coffee pots.

I turn around to see Jasper making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Dude don't you have food of your own at your place?"

"Nope because it was Emmett's turn to go food shopping the other day but dofas over there forgot to" Jasper says glaring over at Emmett who's looking through my fridge.

"Well maybe if you reminded me I would have gone food shopping" he reply grabbing a pop tart out of the cabinet.

"Dude your 25 freaking years old you should be old enough know to remember the simple things in life" Jasper says taking another bite of cereal.

"Yeah whatever you say almighty Jasper" Emmett says bowing to him before sting down on the bar stool beside him.

" Hey Edward? Want to take Emmett as a roommate?"

"No thank you I personally like living by myself" I reply taking a bite out of my bagel.

"Well Eddie when you finally grow a pair, you will one day find that one special person girl or guy, you will want to move in with them."

"Emmett! I am not gay."

"Well when was that last time you had a girlfriend? Hmm?" he throws back.

"You have no room to talk either now do you?" I snap at him.

"Okay cool it you two. We all have been busy practicing on the team so we have not had that much time to go out." Jasper says effectively ending our bickering match.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the gym that we work out at almost every single morning. We all grab our gym bags out of the back of my Sliver Volvo. I love this car call me crazy. Emmett gets pissed when I won't let him eat in the car. But he can't say too much since his most prized possession is his massive Jeep that he does a lot of off roading in.

"Dude stop staring at your freakin' car and get your butt in here man!" Emmett yells waving his arms like a little kid.

As I walk into the gym Jasper and Emmett are already lifting weights. Emmett can lift more weights than anyone else on the team. I swear the guy is a giant bear. I mean really you don't want to get into a fight with this guy. Yeah he goofs off the most of any of us but man, get on his mad side you're gonna be in BIG trouble.

After lifting some weights I figure I might as well take a turn on the treadmill while I am here that way I won't have to go running tonight like I do sometimes. Everyone who is on the team has to be fit or else you're gone. I mean really if your on a team like this and not fit you are gonna be snapped in half by someone plain and simple.

" Hey guys? After we get done here can we stop off at the store get food for the apartment since someone forgot to get some this week" Asks Jasper as we head to the gym's locker room.

**Bella's POV **

Thank gosh I was able to get out of the house for a little while. Alice and Rose decided that we needed to decorate the apartment since we have officially moved in. But decorating is so not my thing. I rather be off reading a good book. So I used the excuse that we needed to get some food in here, so now here I am by myself at the local food store.

I used to cook for my dad Charlie when I moved in with him after my mom got remarried. I mean Phil is a great guy but they wanted to move to Florida to be closer to Phil's family. So I decided to move in with my dad. Anyway my dad could never cook to save his life so instead of eating take out forever I decided to take the cooking into my own hands.

I laugh to my self thinking about the time Charlie tired to make spaghetti. He burned the noodles and the sauce.

Looking at my list that I made right before to see what is next . Pop Tarts and Cereal here I come.

Once at the Pop Tarts I stand there trying to figure out which flavor to get. There is so many to chose form it insane. But you can not say they don't have a variety.

"Dude grow up and get your butt over here jeez." I hear some one yell form the other aisle.

"I was just gonna get some candy for the house. I swear you two act more like my parents than you guys do my best friends" the person yells back.

"Okay you two knock it off. This is why I like to live by myself not with you two clowns" says a third voice getting louder.

I turn to see three guys walking down the aisle towards me. The one on the left looks about 6 foot 3 with shaggy honey blond hair. The big burly, guy in the middle seems about two inches or so taller than the first guy and he has short dark brown curly hair. Than the one on the right, oh my the one on the right is about 6 foot 2 with unruly looking bronze hair and a pair of gorgeous green eyes that I could just stare at all day….

I shake my head away from daydreaming about the stranger with green eyes. Okay Bella focus on the Pop Tarts. Don't pay any attention to them. I grab the first box of Pop Tarts I see. As I turn around back to my cart I run into what seems like a brick wall of a person. I feel a pair of strong hands grab me so I don't fall face first to the floor.

_**A/N: Who's the stranger that caught her?**_

_**What kind of team do you think the guys are on? **_

_**Also this is my first fan fiction so be nice in the comments please ^_^! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to those who commented. It's awesome to have only written a chapter and have responses back! Also rock on to all the others! You guys are really awesome. I will always update As soon as I can. I got school on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday morning but will try my best. – DrangonWings08**_

_**Also I don't own any of these amazing characters Stephenie Meyer does. ^_^! **__________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV **

"Oh I am sorry" I mutter still looking down at the box of Pop Tarts in my hands.

"Don't worry about it." I look up to see who I ran into and I am met by the guy with the green eyes I was admiring from before.

"I did not see you behind me" I say feeling a blush start to cross my face.

The guy runs a hand through his hair and smiles a crooked smile. Oh my gosh am I dreaming of this gorgeous god that is standing before me? Or is this really happening.

**Edward's POV**

I really don't see how Jasper can stand Emmett 24/7 sometimes. Like now he is pouting because Jasper was complaining about him taking to long picking out a bag of candy. I shake my head as we walk down the next aisle.

I look up form the cart to see the most beautiful creature. This woman is standing looking at what seems to be the Pop Tarts. She's short about 5 foot 4 long brown hair and a heart shaped face and a pair of beautiful big brown doe like eyes.

"Hey Edward go get some cereal" Emmett says

As I am just about to pass the woman that caught my attention. She turns and runs right into me. I automatically reach out to catch her so she does fall. She looks up at me hesitantly.

"Oh I am sorry" the angel in my arms says quietly looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it" I say back looking down at her. She finally looks up at me. She looks right into my eyes as if she can see all the way through me.

"I did not see you behind me" a blush starts to appear on her heart shaped face.

I run my hand through my hair and smile at her.

"It's okay really. I'm Edward by the way" Holding my hand out.

"B-Bella… I am Bella" she says slightly stuttering. She reaches out to shake my hand. As our hands touch it feels as if there was a shock between us. I wonder if she noticed it.

"Let me guess, its short for Isabella?" I say grinning at her.

"Um ... Yeah it is" Bella says glancing down at her the box of Pop Tarts in her hands.

I turn around to see Jasper and Emmett staring at me.

"Well I will let you get back to your shopping. It was nice to meet you Bella"

"It was nice to meet you too Edward. And thanks for catching me." Bella replies slightly blushing again. That blush is so beautiful on her.

"Any time" I simply reply to her. As I wink at her right before she turns and head down the aisle away from me.

"Damn Edward can you be even more spaced out over the girl or what? I mean jeez you just meet her." Emmett snickers. If he keeps it up I am gonna so take him down later today when we have practice before the game tonight.

Before I can even say anything Jasper chimes in.

"Well Emmett maybe Edward felt something between to two of them. Did you ever think of that?" Jasper always has had a thing where he can tell how a person is feeling.

"No but..." Emmett answers looking away from him.

"Yeah I thought so." Jasper smirks

I shake my head at the two of them. They have been my friends since for as long as I can remember. So I am used to them bickering at each other.

**Bella's POV**

All the way home from the store I thinking about Edward. I can't get him off of my mind at the moment. When our hands touched it was like a chock going between us. I wonder if he even noticed…. probably not. I sigh as I pull up in the driveway. As I park I honk to let Rose and Alice know I am home.

They both come walking out of the house to help me with the bags. Hopefully they are done trying to redesign the whole freakin house.

"Oh my gosh! Bella we figured out some awesome thing to do to the apartment. " Alice say grabbing a bag.

"I am afraid to ask" I mumble under my breath. As we all walk into the house with the bags.

As I start putting the stuff away I can't help but think of Edward once again.

"Oh my gosh! Bella meet a boy!!" Screeches Alice.

"Alice do you mind not yelling so loud" Rose says leaning again the door frame to the kitchen.

"Oh sorry Rose. Bella tell us about him. Was he cute? How did you meet him? Does he have any friends?" I look over at Alice who looks like she is about to explode with curiosity.

"It's nothing really" I say putting up the Pop Tarts box. I have to smile at them.

"Oh please it's gotta be something your staring at a box a Pop Tarts for heavens sake!" Rose adds in.

"Ok fine I'll tell you." I hop up to sit on the counter.

"So….. details woman come on spill" Alice says with wide eyes.

I shake my head at her eagerness. I proceed to tell them about the encounter that I had with Edward in full detail.

"Awww Bella see your gracefulness came in handy today you basically fell into his arms."

"Very funny Rose" I say throwing a marshmallow at her that had been beside me.

"I bet you he is still thinking about you too." Alice says winking at me and grinning.

"You know Alice I hardly ever bet against you with your abilities but I doubt he is thinking about me.

"Oh well I have a good feeling that he is and that you will see him sooner than you think missy"

"Yeah whatever you say Alice what ever you say. Anyways what do you guys want to do today?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Well since it is only noon why don't we draw straws to decide who gets to pick what we do to today" Rose suggest.

"Sure" Alice and I say at the same time.

I go over and grab three straws and cutting one of them and sticking them in my hand.

Alice and Rose grabs there's. I look at mine and I got a long one.

"Yay I won." Rose says smirking at us.

"Okay Rose what do you wanna do today" Alice asks thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well since we are in a new town and we already went shopping at the mall near here. I kind of want to go see some kind of sports game today."

"What kind would that be?" I ask not minding it one bit because Charlie was always watching sports games of all kinds.

"Hockey" Rose says simply grinning.

**Edward's POV**

"Hey guys how's it going?" Peter asks shaking Jasper hand.

"Nothing much, just getting pumped up for tonight's game." Jasper replies. Jasper has been friends with Peter for almost as long has he has been friends with me and Emmett. Peter is a pretty good guy. Well all of the team is pretty cool. We all did not get along at the beginning. Especially me and Black. But now we are cool. Ever since Sam came along Jacob has cooled off.

I go over to my locker to get all of my gear on.

"Okay guys you guys five minutes before you needed to get your asses out on the ice." Eleazar yells from his and Carlisle's office.

"So who's ready to kick some Lava Bears ass tonight?" yells Paul and Jared at the same time.

We all holler as we get onto the ice.

"Alright fifty laps around the ice guys starting now" says Carlisle.

"Dude that's a lot of laps, yesterday it was only 35" huffs Emmett.

"I don't want to hear you complain you're not wearing as much gear as Embry and I are." Jasper says passing Emmett and Quil.

"Pick it up guys!" yells Eleazar who is standing next to Carlisle.

"If you guys don't pick it up you will be doing 100 laps instead of just 50 laps." Carlisle adds in. We all pick up the pace much faster, none of us wanting to do 100 laps especially when we have a game tonight.

After a long freakin work out and doing runs of all of the plays. We head back to the locker room. We got about three hours until the game starts. So for now we can just relax. Lucky we only had to do 50 laps and not 100 like they were threatening to give us.

We all go relax in the lounge room. There's really no point of leaving and then coming back so we all hang out there in between practice and the games.

"Hey guys guess who's gonna be the two referees for the game tonight?" Peter says walking into the room with Garrett.

"I am afraid to ask" Jacob says right before stuffing his face with nachos. I swear him, Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry are like wolves or something because they eat so much. They eat a lot more than Emmett does.

"Vladimir and Stephan" replies Garrett frowning.

Everyone in the room groans. Vladimir and Stephan are the two strictest referees there is in the hockey games. They are so unpredictable on what calls they call out and they give out unfair penalties. Last time we had them as referees Paul and Jared almost beat the crap out of them. It took several of us to pull Paul and Jared away from them before they did anything to them. Then during the same game Carlisle almost got red flagged because he was up in Stephan's face about an unfair penalty.

"Well guys it looks like it's going to be an interesting night" Jasper says taking a drink of his Gatorade.

**Bella's POV**

"Come Alice we don't want to be late!" Rose yells upstairs.

"Okay I am coming jeez" Alice says flitting down the stairs.

"Let's get going" I say walking to the door.

"I would have been ready sooner but I could not decide on wearing a skirt or these jeans." Alice says to Rose.

"Good thing you wore those jeans because we are going to a hockey game which mean it is going to be cold in there. So the rink doesn't melt." Rose replies back.

"Who's gonna drive?" I ask.

"I will" Rose says walking over to her car.

Rose pulled the top down and now we are once again sang our lungs out to the songs on the radio. As we get there it's not to crowed. So that's good I actually can not wait till the game starts I always had a thing for hockey players. I never told Charlie that when we watched hockey games but I did and I still do.

"Let's see who playing tonight….." Rose says looking at the banner above the place to purchase the tickets at.

"Looks like the Rebels against and Lava Bears" I say looking up at the banner also.

"Oh I like the name the Rebels we are so gonna sit on their side." Alice says picking a piece of lint of her green long sleeved button down cardigan sweater.

"Sure why not" Rose says handing us our tickets.

After asking one of the people that works there to help us find our seats, we all sit down.

"Wow these are really good seats id you ask me" I say look around down at the rink as the zamboni is just getting off the ice.

"Yeah we can see everything from here" Rose saying looking around.

After about fifteen minutes they introduce the Lava Bears.

"I am glad we are on the Rebels side and not their side they don't look like they can play very well and some of them look like sticks!" Rose says pointing to the team.

"And now ladies and Gentlemen lets give a warm greeting to the home team the rebels!"

Everyone on our side starts to hoot and holler for them.

"Okay you guys give it up for: Paul Adams, Jared Morgan, Sam Uley, Embry Call and Quil Ateara . And the ones starting tonight are Jasper Whitlock as goalie, Emmett Cullen as Right defender, Edward Masen as Left Defender, Peter Roth as right wing, Jacob Black as left wing and Garrett Russell as center. _**(A/N I just made up some of their last names because the books never say so yeah.) **_And let's not forget about Eleazar Ross as Assistant coach and Carlisle Cullen as the coach." The announcer says.

I stare at Edward. This is can really be happening. Oh my gosh this is so …. Words can't describe.

"What's with the shocked face?" Rose asks still looking at Emmett Cullen.

"It's Edward the guy I ran into today at the store and his two friends." I say still unable to take my eyes off of him.

"Wow Tyler it looks like its going to be a fair game tonight" says the announcer

"Yeah I agree with you there Eric it seems like the Lava Bears are going to have to stay strong if they want to beat the Rebels tonight" says Tyler the other announcer.

"I told you would probably see him sooner than you think" Alice says looking from me to the goalie Jasper.

"The Rebels have the home field advantage tonight. Let's just see if they will keep the Lava Bears from stomping on them." The announcer Eric says.

As the game proceeds I can not help but think of how weird this all is. First I run into Edward in the store and now I am at a hockey game which he is playing in.

"Oh my look at that guy Emmett Cullen go!" Says Rose watching Emmett fly down the rink.

It's the Third and final quarter of the game with five minutes to go and its tied. The two referees are handing out unfair penalties left and right. The Lava bears coach almost got red flagged in the second quarter earlier.

"And there goes Smith on the Lava bears side, taking the puck towards Whitlock. Will they score?" Tyler says.

"Here comes Masen and Cullen behind Smith. Ouch! Will you look at that They knocked Smith into the wall. Black steals the puck from Smith and passes it to Roth . Roth takes it down the rink and passes it to Russell" says Eric.

"There is only five seconds left. And Russell makes the shot and ……… Score !!!. The Rebels win the game!" says Tyler as the crowd goes wild.

The entire Rebels team gets on the ice and tackles Russell to the ground! Laughing as they do and cheering.

**Edward's POV**

As I get up from the ice I look around at the crowd. We always have a great fan section up there. They never fail on cheering us on. It really gets us going. Even so the bleachers are not that crowed. I look up into the middle section for some reason and I see Bella the woman that ran into me at the store. I have to catch her before she leaves……

_**____________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N: Well guys there you go Chapter 2 is up and I am starting on three ^_^! Tell me what you guys think. I like to know how you guys like it. If you guys got suggestions tell me. Until next time- DragonWings08 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does. ^_^! Also I am sorry hat is has taken m so long to get this chapter out; I have been having some guy issues. But anyways I will try to update better form now on. So here it is chapter 3. **_

___________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV **

"That was a great game you guys. We so have to come back here the next time the Rebels play." Rose says

"Rose I could not agree more with you on that" I reply thinking about Edward.

"Let's not forget Bella got to see Edward again today" Alice says looking around as we slowly make our way down the bleachers.

"Bella!" someone yells. I turn around but don't see anyone familiar. Okay maybe I am imagining things.

"Bella" I abruptly come to a stop. That voice sounds really familiar. It can't be. Why would he want to talk to me again I am probably not his type.

I turn around and see Edward making a mad dash to catch up to me. I bite back a smile.

"Oh so that's your Edward" Rose whispers in my ear.

"He is not my Edward Rose" I say shaking my head but keeping my eyes on Edward as he makes his way up to me.

"Hey Bella, I was hoping to catch you before you leave." He huffs catching his breath.

"Well it looks like you did just that." I answer back. Fully aware of Rose and Alice standing a few feet behind me acting like they are talking to each but really they are just trying to hear what's going on.

"Yeah well I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire tomorrow tonight. We have one every time we win a game." He asks displaying that amazing crooked smile of his that I am starting to like.

"I uhh don't know I have to see if..." Before I can even finish my sentence I get cut off by Alice.

"She will be there." Alice says annoying little pixie.

"Good it's going to be at La Push beach. Half the guys on the team grew up there and know every inch of the place." Edward says smirking at me.

"Okay what time does it start?" hopefully I can get away form the house fast enough to escape Rose and Alice playing Barbie Bella.

"Anytime after seven o'clock" he replies as I catch my self staring at his unruly bronze hair. He hair is just so tempting to touch. But if I did that now he would probably out and not want to talk to me again. Though I still don't know why he is talking to me now.

"Great I will see you there." He says winking at me before he walks away.

"Oh my gosh Bella you are so going to this bonfire and we are going with you. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice says clapping her hands together. I roll my eyes at her and her eagerness.

"Oh I wonder if that guy Emmett is going to be there he seemed pretty hot from where we were sitting, I can only imagine how he looks up close." Rose says fanning her herself with her hand.

"Bella! I so just thought of the best outfit you can wear to the bonfire! Let's get home and get our beauty sleep so we all look hot tomorrow for this bonfire!" Alice says practically dragging both of us to the car.

**Edward's POV**

She is coming to the bonfire tomorrow heck yeah! I really hope she doesn't bring her boyfriend or anything. I should find out if she does have a boyfriend. I mean who wouldn't want to date that angel.

I head back to the locker room to gather up all of my gear I just tossed in my locker when I was trying to catch Bella before she left.

"Dude where did you go. You left form here like there was a fire or something." Peter says from his locker beside of Jasper's.

"I saw someone up in the bleachers I knew and I wanted to invite her to bonfire tomorrow night." I say looking over at Emmett who is taping up yet another picture of some woman form a magazine in his locker. That man really needs to find some one so he can stop putting up those pictures. Not that I mind the picture or anything.

"So is she coming?" Peter asks giving me a funny grin. Pulling me out of my pervious thoughts. I nod my head.

"Is this woman the woman that ran into you earlier today at the store?" Jasper asks.

I smirk and they both know that's a yes.

"She must be special" Peter and Jasper say at the same time like they do sometimes. I swear sometimes Peter and Jasper are brothers and they just don't want us to know. They actually get asked that a lot.

After gathering all of my gear from my locker I decided to go straight home and not bother going out for a drink with the guys tonight.

As I am heading out to the parking lot I am stopped by Tanya. She's about my height and has blond hair. She does not appeal to me in anyway yet she still insists on going out with me.

"So Edward that was a great game you played." She purrs at me like a cat.

"Umm thanks" I say as I try to go around her but she blocks me and crosses her arms over her chest pushing them up more. I look at her straight in the eyes not wanting to see her fake chest.

"So I was wondering maybe we can go back to my place and I can give you a proper way to celebrate. Trust me I will blow… you away." She says running I finger up and down my chest. Ughh… I would NEVER my …. Anywhere near her…. Ughhh. No why in hell would I do anything with her. She is disgusting and repulsive. She has slept with over half of the Hornets hockey team. Plus I don't like blonds… I like brunettes a lot better.

"I am sorry but I am going to have to decline on that offer sorry." I say as I finally push past her and leave her standing on the sidewalk of the parking lot by herself.

I really hope that she doesn't come to the bonfire tomorrow. She always does and tries to hook up with some one from the team. It's quite disgusting really. Every time I turn her down she just keeps on trying to get with me. But I have my eyes on a certain beautiful brunette right now.

**Bella's POV **

I really can not began to believe that Edward ask me to go to the bonfire. Sure it was probably more out of being friendly but still. He couldn't possibly be into like that could he? He is probably more into someone like Rose. He probably only wants to be friends with me. It seems to be that I am always the boys' friend and nothing more. I roll over and glance up at my clock that is beside my cute stuffed lion, it's only a little after 2 in the morning.

That night I had a dream about Edward Cullen. I am not sure why I had the dream. It was like my mind is trying to tell me something. In the dream Edward and I were sitting in this meadow and we were talking about something and then when he was about to grab something out of his one pocket I woke up. I do not understand why I would have a dream about him when I just met him.

The next morning Alice thankfully did not come into my room to wake me up. Walking down the stairs it seems that Rose and Alice are still in bed. Those bums them.

As I am making a pot of fresh coffee since we forget to set the timer last time, I look up at the clock and realize that it is 9:30 already and Alice isn't up usually she is the first one to get up.

After eating some oatmeal I decide to get my revenge on Alice for waking me up so early the other day. But as I get to her room I see that the door is half ways opens and there is no Alice in sight. Where on earth could she be at this time in the morning on Saturday?

Then right as I am heading back to the kitchen I hear Alice coming flying through the door.

"Morning Bella! I was out getting a few more things for tonight. Oh by the way I got a pair of shoes that would so go with your outfit.' Alice says looking like she has been hyped up on caffeine for several hours already. Not good if you ask me or Rose.

"Alice take a breath will you, honestly woman clam down it is too early to be like this. And why are you getting things for tonight I thought you already picked out my outfit" she shakes her head at me.

"I do have an outfit already picked out for you how ever your shoes you have will not go with your outfit. Plus they were on sale you see and it was an early bird special kind of thing. Let me tell you something Bella you owe me for getting up so early to get your shoes. There was this other lady who was about o grab them and they were the only pair in your size so I snatched them out of her hand and took of running!"

"Only you Alice, only you" I say taking another sip of my almost gone coffee.

"Okay so Edward said anytime after seven so we need to start getting ready at oh say about …" she puts her finger on her chin thinking "Three or four so we will be there a few minutes after seven."

" Gosh Alice why so early I mean Edward said any time after seven so we don't have to be there at seven you know"

"Yeah but Bella he asked to come to the bonfire which means he wants to hang out with you and get to know you better! Why do you not see that?"

I was about to say something but then Rose comes trudging into the kitchen.

"Ahh Coffee! I knew I smelled some in my room" she says quickly making her way over to the coffee pot. Rose has never been a morning person for as long as I have known her.

I can remember the one time in high school when Alice and were both hyped up on coffee. We had a sleep over at Alice's house and Rose had fallen asleep. So Alice and I being as hyper as we were decided to wake Rose up. We did really think of the consequences of what could happen. So we ran up and started jumping on her bed singing some song I forgot which. Rose woke up and started screaming at us. So we took of running, luckily I did not fall and Rose did not catch us. But the following Monday I went to start my truck up but it would not turn on at all. Just as I was about to call Alice she calls me. Apparently the night before Rose snuck over to our houses and tampered with our cars so they would not start. We had to walk to school and needless to say that when we got there Rose was sitting there in her car with the hood down and the radio turned up smirking evilly at us. Needless to say Alice and I never woke Rose up again.

"Hey earth to Bella" Alice says waving a hand in front of my face breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?... oh sorry I spaced out there for a minute."

"Well no kidding Bells we could see that" Rose replies more wake than before.

**Edward's POV**

After getting home from the game I figure I might as well go to bed because I am really tired form the game. Walking into my room I strip down to just my boxer and dive into my bed. Effectively knocking down my stuffed lamb off of my head board. Emmett and Jasper harassed me to no end that I still have it. My mother gave it to me when I was five years old.

That night I had a dream about Bella. We were at this meadow and we where sitting and talking have lunch. But for some reason in my dream I was really nervous. I never figured out why I was because I was woken up by some one pounding against my door.

I tired to wake to the pounding to stop but it didn't.

"Who ever it is just the me alone!" I yell.

"Dude get your ass up and come next door Jasper is making pancakes!" Emmett yells.

"Fine message delivered go away" I yell back.

Five minutes later I walk into Jasper and Emmett's apartment. And sure enough Jasper is in the kitchen making his famous Chocolate Chip pancakes. Emmett is watching Saturday morning cartoons as usual.

"Good morning sweet cakes! Glad to see that you were able to get out of bed" says Jasper.

I give him my middle finger.

"Yeah Edward I know that I am number one." He replies flipping a pancake.

"So what brought you to the decision to make your famous pancakes?" Jasper does not always make his pancakes unless there is a reason behind it.

"Emmett came into my room wanting pancakes this morning and when I refused to get up he flip my mattress over, so here I am." He glances over at Emmett and shakes his head before turning this attention back to the pancakes.

Within minutes the three of us are at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"So are you guys gonna head over to the bonfire to help the other set up?" The La Push guys on the team sometimes bitch and moan when the others on the team don't help set things up.

"Probably, I kind of just wanna hear Jared and Paul argue and fight like they always do." Jasper says pouring more syrup on his pancakes.

"Well we all know that its gonna be a party because Jessica and Lauren are coming." Emmett says sarcastically, as he practically shoving a whole pancake into his mouth.

"Oh yeah the two team groupies that have absolutely no values." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why can't get that one on the team likes them?" Jasper says glancing at the time.

"Who knows what goes on their heads but if Lauren hangs all over me again I think I am gonna lose my mind!" Emmett says shaking his head.

Jessica and Lauren are just like Tanya they are always hanging all over the guys on the team just to get them in bed. And if one of the guys has a girl with him the three of them give the poor girl a hard time. Crap I did not think about when I asked Bella. Of course I still want her to come but I got to get to her before Jessica, Lauren and Tanya got to her. Speaking of Bella why do I feel protective of her? I mean just the thought of her with another guy from the team ticks me of to no end.

I am pulled from my thought my Jasper nudging me in the shoulder.

"Man where did you go? I you were so completely spaced out a minute ago." Emmett says taking a big swig of his apple juice.

"Does it have anything to do with Bella? I mean I can tell you are interested in her" Jasper always knows people are feeling.

"Yeah I was just thinking about Bella coming over to the bonfire later tonight." I simply reply.

"Bella ?" Emmett looks at me confused. Oh that's right he does know that she was at the game last night.

"You know the girl from the super market that kind of ran into me? Well she was at the game last night. So I asked her if she would like to come to the bonfire tonight" I explain to him.

"Oh my Jasper our little Eddie is growing up!" Emmett puts his hands on his cheeks.

"I am not little" I mumble.

**Bella's POV**

Any minute Alice should be bursting through my room to make me get ready. After breakfast I decided to unpack the rest of my stuff that I forgot about yesterday. Than I was able to avoid a call from my mother. Charlie gave her our new phone number so now she keeps calling me. Ughh Renee has never really been a mother to me. I mainly was by myself growing up. She was always busy off with her yoga class friends even through she talk bad about them all the time. Yeah my mother acts like a high school girl still. She always has to be the center of attention. She also always downed my spirits just for the heck of it. Yet she wonders why Charlie wanted a divorce.

"Isabella Marie Swam get your cute little butt in here!" Alice yells. And so it begins.

_**A/N Well there you go chapter 3 is finally up! Again I apologize it took me so long to get it up. Tell me what you guys think ^_^! And yes I am starting chapter four already so it comes out soon. I hoping it will be done by next Saturday. – DragonWings08 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well here is chapter four. Also I do not own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does. I have been suffering from writers block lately but not so much anymore. Yay me tehe. Ughh I am almost done with my first quarter of school then in three weeks I start my new classes! I wish me luck. And please review after you read. I am not going to be one of those authors that say if you don't review I am not updating, but I am just asking for you guys too if you can. ^_^! **_

Edward's POV

"Hey guys thanks for coming to help set up" Sam says walking over to Emmett massive jeep as the three of us get out.

"No you idiot the tables are fine where they are I just set them there1" yells Jared who is glaring at Paul.

Sam just shakes his head at the two of them. So the night starts young. Peter and all of the other guys show up not soon after we did. There was not that much to set up, so we got it done pretty fast. The local and that calls them selves The Wolves on the run, is setting up their equipment.

"Well it looks like Mother Nature is going to give us good weather for the night" Jasper says looking up at the sky.

"Yeah sure seems like it." I say as I think weather or not Bella will show up.

"Edward don't worry, Bella will come." He says patting me on my shoulder before getting up to walk over to Peter and his wife Charlotte. They have been together for several years now, and they are both good friends with Jasper.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella Marie Swam get your cute little butt in here!" Alice yells. And so it begins.

I slowly make my way into Alice's tortured chamber. Rose already has a curling iron in her hand and Alice perched on the edge of her vanity playing with a tube of lipstick.

"Okay Bella get to bottom into this chair and let's get things going!" Alice says as she turns on her radio.

After what seems like forever Alice smiles and looks at Rose.

"Well Rose our job here is done now." She says spinning my chair around so I can see my self in the mirror. My hair has soft curls lowing over my shoulders. A bit of light brown eye shadow, mascara and a light pink lip gloss. Alice did not apply any blush since it is not needed. I blush like crazy all the time so there is to need to wear any. I don't know weather that is a good thing or bad thing.

"Okay I have already set up your outfit so all you got to do is go pout it on" Alice says while shoving me into her room.

The outfit that Alice told me to wear was actually not that bad. Though I wouldn't tell Alice that. She tends to dress me in clothes that are a little out of my comfort zone. I look at my self in the full length mirror in her room. I walk out of the room to have Alice squeals and rose smile.

"Oh Bella Edward is going to flip out when he sees you! We are going to have to water that boy down later tonight" she sings.

After Alice and rose get ready this took all of ten minutes. We get into Rose's car and off to La Push. The night is young and the weather looks great for a night out. Though I have to say that I am still nervous about seeing Edward there.

Twenty minutes later and we pull into the gravel parking a lot which is rather crowed with people. A white minivan pulls up beside us as Rose is opening her door. On the right side window written in red window paint it says "Honk if your horny" That is seriously disgusting. As soon as it comes to stop two girls about our age get out. The one on the passenger side looks about five foot six inches with corn silk hair and green eyes, and is wearing the world's shortest skirt and a very tight tank top.

"Hey watch where the hell you are going!" Rose snaps at the girl.

"Well maybe next time pay attention when you are opening that pathetic looking car door." Oh no Rose does take it lightly when someone says something nasty about her car.

"Excuse me?" Rose says stepping closer to the girl.

"Lauren what's going on over there?" says a girl about five foot one with wild brown curly hair. The girl is not dressed any better than her friend who is having a stare off with Rose right now. Wearing a very poor excuse of a pair of shorts and a short sleeved v-neck shirt which might I might is very low-cut.

"This little girl over here is complaining because she can't watch what she is doing" the girl who name is apparently Lauren looks behind Rose at Alice and I.

"Who are you calling little?" Rose says looking Lauren up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"I suggest if the two of you leave right now if you would like to keep those sorry looking manicures on your fingers" Alice says walking to Roses' left staring at the other girl.

"Come on Jessica lets go" spits Lauren.

"Oh and don't you think of mess with my van" Sneers Jessica

"I wouldn't ever think of wasting my time on a piece of crap like that." Rose yells after her.

The two girls throw a nasty look back at us then turn and walk into the beach. I start laughing. Rose and Alice look over at me.

"I am sorry but those two are so fake they a re funny" I snicker. Rose and Alice look at each other smile and shake their heads at me.

"Come on Bella lets go find your Edward" Alice say grabbing by arm.

Walking onto the beach I look around and see no sign of Edward yet.

"Let's go get a drink" Alice says dragging both of us over to the drinks. Where she folds her arms and looks around tabooing her foot.

"Umm Alice honey who are you looking for?" Rose asks looking just as confused as I am.

"Well there is supposed to be someone over here severing drinks and he is not over here." Alice says still looking around.

"Well we can just get it our selves." I reply reaching over for a cup.

"Don't you touch that cup just yet Bella" Alice snaps. What has gotten into her all of a sudden?

Then after a minute or two, one of the guys that were in the store with Edward walks two the other side of the table. Alice looks right into his eyes and says

"You keep me waiting"

The guy smirks and looks right back into her eyes.

"I am sorry ma'am… by the way I'm Jasper and what would your name be beautiful?"

"Alice and this is Rose and Bella"

Jasper looks at the both of us standing on either side of Alice.

"Nice to meet you two as well." With a hint of a southern accent.

"Let's leave these two alone" I say to Rose.

We walk for a bit and then sit down on one of the logs by the bonfire.

"The marshmallows are now here!" yells a deep voice from the other side of the bonfire.

Rose looks up at the guy, who looks familiar. She smiles like cat who just ate an canary.

"Who my it's the one hockey player from yesterday. Will you be okay by your self over here Bella?"

"Umm yeah sure go get him Rose" I fake a smile.

Rose gets up to walk over to the guy with the marshmallows acting like a little kid. Then it dawns on me the guy was the other friends that was with Edward the other day at the store along with Jasper.

I look back over at Alice and Jasper. Alice is sitting at the edge of the table and is laughing and talking with Jasper. I sigh well at least those are having fun. I turn back to the bonfire.

"May I sit here?" Says a velvet voice from behind me. No it couldn't be… could it?

I turn around to see Edward standing there grinning at me.

"Sure" I say pleasantly

Edward sits down right beside with only an inch or two between us.

"I am gland you came. Have long have you been here anyways?" he asks looking sweetly at me.

"About fifteen minutes or so." I reply looking at him. I can't help but smile.

"Well I sincerely apologize for not seeing you earlier. I was helping some of the guys some thing."

Edward stands up and holds out his hand.

"Come on there's a cool place I want to show you."

I look at his hand then up at him. After a second of thinking about it I take his hand and stand up.

"It's this way" He says nodding his head to right of the bonfire.

We walk away from the party around the bonfire to these massive rocks.

"It's right up here" Edward says looking back down at me .

He notices me hesitating. He smiles his wonderful crooked smile.

"Trust me Bella you are not going to fall, not when I am around you won't."

He makes me walk in front of him still holding one of my hands. We get to the top and sit down on the edge of the rocks.

"It's so peaceful up here" I say looking out over the bonfire that is going on bellow us.

"Yeah I usually come up here almost every time the team as a bonfire party." He replies looking around.

"Really I would have pegged to be a big party guy. The life of the party." I say looking over at him. The light of the moon light beaming down onto him.

"Not really I just rather hang back and watch then others get completely wasted." He leans back on his hands. And looks over at me and tilts his head slightly to the side.

"So Bella tell me about your self?"

"There's not much about me really"

"I am sure there is. How about this, we play 20 questions?"

"I don't know about that" I reply looking over at the ocean.

"I will let you ask the first question….. Please" he says pouting. Oh gosh his is just as bad as Alice is.

"Fine. Okay how long have you been playing hockey?"

"For a while now. I started playing when I was in middle school. Okay my turn what is your favorite sport?"

"I have to say I love watching hockey." I look over at his reaction, he just smirks.

"Well lucky me then huh?"

"Yeah anyways what are your parents like?" Probably not like mine well Renee anyways.

"My parents were great, my dad was in the military and my mom was a stay at home mom. She always told people that I was a handful to deal with… They died when I was 17 years old." He says the last part softly.

"Oh I am sorry I did not mean to butt in like that."

"It's okay. What are your parents like?" Crap I was kind of hoping he was not going to ask that.

"Well my parents split up when I was three years old. I lived with my mom until my freshman year of high school. I moved in with my dad then because … my mom remarried."

"Don't you like him?"

"Yeah he is cool he is a baseball player not famous or anything like that. It's just me and my mother don't get along." Yeah like he needs to hear the details about how my mother really acts. I don't even really know him.

"Oh well sorry to hear that" Edward simply replies back.

I shrug my shoulders and smile at him.

"So how did you come to be friends with Jasper and Emmett?" I ask looking towards Emmett whose still talking to Rose and then to Jasper and Alice. They all seem to be having a great time so far.

"I have known both of them for a while. I was trying out for the same little league hockey team that I was. That was when I was in the third grade."

"That's cool" I reply

"Yeah they were right beside me as I was dealing with my parents' death" Edward says looking over at his two friends then back at me.

"How did you come to be friends with your two friends over there?" Edward asks me.

"We are were all in the same second grade class and Alice just ran up to me and said that we were going to be best friends one day. She did the same thing to Rose that day also and here we are now, best friends just like Alice said we would be" I reply smirking at the memory"

Edward chuckles.

"What does she super powers or some thing?"

"Sure seems like it some times; so when is your next home hockey game?" I ask playing with a piece of my hair.

"It's next in two weeks; we have a game every week during the playing season. And every other of our games is away games."

"Oh that's cool because we had a great time last night watching you guys kick butts"

"Oh so you were watching me out their on the ice then huh?" Edward smiles.

I blush red realizing that he caught me. I try to say some thing but nothing comes out. Edward leans over and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella if I was in the stands and you were playing hockey I would be watching you too."

"Yeah well that can't happen because of two reason. One I never have ice skated before. And two I am a horrible klutz."

"No kidding I realized that last part when you ran right into me at the food store the other day." He says laughing

"Hey that's not funny" I say lightly smacking Edward on his arm.

"Hey it's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going." Edward says chuckling.

"Well I am glad that I amuse you so much." I say smiling over at him.

We talk about any things and everything. Until finally both of us look down at the party to see people are starting to leave.

"Well looks like the night is coming to an end" Edward mummers

I stand up brushing the dirt off of my pants. Edward gets up himself and reaches out his hand for me to take. I take his hand in mine and can't help up feel a tingly feeling form holding hands. I wonder if Edward noticed. He leads me down of the rocks and back on the sand.

"So umm I guess I will see you around." I mutter looking away form his gorgeous green eyes.

"Of you will, but before you leave can I get your number?" He asks.

He still wants to see me again. Why do I feel like jumping around right now? I really got to talk to Alice and Rose about this when we get home.

"Yeah sure" I reply grabbing his phone while he takes mine from me.

After a moment of entering my name and number I hand his phone back to him.

"Well Bella until next." Edward says tome as he hands me back my phone.

"Okay Edward see you around." I reply before turning around and heading over to Rose's car where the two of them are already waiting for me with big grins plastered on both of their faces.

I get into the back of the car and Rose and Alice turn around and stare at me grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I ask the two of them.

"Nothing" they say at the same time. That never good that usually means that something is up. I guess I will just have to wait until we get home to see what they are up to.

Right as I was about to get changed into my pajamas and meet Rose and Alice downstairs my phone starts ringing. I look down at the caller ID to see Edward's names flashing on the screen.

"Why hello there Edward"

"Hello Bella"

There is silence for a moment.

"I just wanted to tell that I had a great time talking and getting to know you tonight" he says with that velvety voice of his.

"Yeah I had a great time too." I reply

"Well I was hoping that you would have a great time."

"Trust Edward I did really have a good time talking to you and just relaxing"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Just taking time to sit back and relax every once and while is always good"

"Yeah it is."

"Well Bella I was just calling to say I had a great time with you and also to tell you Goodnight"

Can Edward be any sweeter? I mean calling me just to say good night to me. I mean I have been on dates with guys before but they never called me later on that night. My thoughts are cut off by Edward.

"Are you still there Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yeah sorry kind of space out there for a moment."

"Well then Bella I shall let you get the phone and get some rest."

There's a pause and I just hear him breathing.

"Well good night Bella" Edward says so sweetly it just makes me want to melt like butter right now.

"Have a goodnight yourself Edward" I reply back to him.

"Talk to you soon"

Just as I am hanging up the phone. I turn around to see Alice standing there already in her pajamas smile hugely at me.

"Jeez Alice how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Living room me, you, and Rose now! Alice says before dancing away down the hall.

Oh how great now what's going on? I think to my self as I change into my pajamas. And walk down the hallway to see rose and Alice sitting in the middle of the floor waiting for me.

_______________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Okay I realize that this chapter took a lot longer than any of the other and for that I am sorry. I had my exams and final projects all last week. So right now I am out of school until September the 10**__**th**__** I believe when I start my new classes so yeah. Hopefully by having classes Thursday and Friday will be easier for me to get these chapters out faster. -DragonWings08 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am soo sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter. I am not going to give you my list of excuses that I was going to at first. But I will say that if I don't get the next chapter out within two weeks I want one of you guys to send me a message on here and remind me. If you do that I promise this won't happen again ^_^! So please someone do that for me. And whoever does I will give them a preview of the following chapter. Just remember to message me after two weeks if I take that long for the following chapter. This will happen for future chapters and other stories as well. **_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

I sit down in front of Alice and beside Rose.

"Okay since we did go to the bonfire because Edward asked Bella to come, She can go first" Alice says.

"So Bella what happened?" Rose asks smiling over at me.

"Yeah where did you guys go off to?" Alice asks.

"Well he came up and sat down beside me. I didn't realize that it was him at first. But then once I looked over and saw him sitting down beside me. He asked if I wanted to get away from all of the craziness of the party. I said yeah and we went up on these rocks where you can see the bonfire from below. Then we just talked the rest of the night getting to know each other." I say looking at both of them.

"So nothing else happened?" Alice ask leaning forward on her knees.

"Yeah nothing else happened." I say looking at Alice who's leaning forward towards while still sitting down.

"There is to more than that!" Alice states folding her arms over her chest.

I look at her weird. Rose is looking between the both of us trying figure out what the two of us are talking about.

"Who were you just talking to on the phone Bella?" Damn she has me there.

I ever so quietly mumble "Edward"

"Wait what was that Bella? You need to speak up more." Alice says grinning from ear to ear.

" I was talking to Edward!!!! Okay happy? He called me to say that he had a great time with me and he wanted to say goodnight to me." This time both and Alice and Rose squeal. Okay I really don't get why they have to do that all the time. I mean with the way the two of them always do that they would be having a hard hearing. But I love them both like sister so I can't complain to much about it.

"Why don't you tell us about your time?" I snap at Alice, not entirely that mad at her.

Alice seems to be looking in space. Rose waves her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Alice anybody in there?"

Alice jumps eve so slightly.

"He is so great. Jasper is nice, caring, gorgeous, tall, strong, funny, and intelligent. He has this southern accent that makes my toes curl. I just know that I finally found the one." Alice says fast.

"Okay Alice you only just meet him tonight. What makes you think that he is the one already?" Rose asks.

"Because I always know things and this is one of those things that I know." Alice says getting a bit defensive.

"Okay clam down girl we get it sorry" Rose replies

"Well Rose if I only learned one thing from Alice all these years it is to never bet against Alice for you will surely lose." I say trying to clam down Alice.

"True, that is a good. So does anyone want to hear about my part of the night?" Rose says.

"Yes we do, now tell us!" Alice asks.

"Well ... at first I didn't know what to think about him. I mean he was going crazy over the marshmallows. But I could not help myself, he looks intimidating but he is so … so umm like a teddy bear basically."

"Did either of you guys notice that he and the coach of their hockey team have the same last name?" I ask thinking back to the hockey game last night.

"Yeah I did to. So I kindly brought it up." Rose says looking between the both of us.

"Well?" Alice asks rather impatiently

"Well when I asked him he didn't seem to mind that I was wondering about it. *pauses*

See when he was younger Carlisle and his wife Esme lived in the house beside him and his parents. Emmett's parents really did not care all that much about him. Then when his father died his mom went back doing drugs again. She did drugs when the she younger before she met his dad. Anyways so instead of being shoved into a foster home in some other state more than likely, Carlisle and Esme took him in."

"So what they made him change his name?" I ask scrunching up my nose.

"Oh of course not, Emmett didn't like his parents that much and he thinks of Carlisle and Esme as his parents more than he does his real ones, it was all his choice to change it." Rose says taking a deep breath before continuing on.

"Yeah and he didn't just get on team because of Carlisle, he got on the team he plays really good and he does not get any special treatment like some couches will do if they have family members on a team that they are coaching."

"My gosh Rose you got all of that within just that short time that you were talking to him?" I ask.

"Well yeah, I mean he is nothing like Royce was back when we were dating in high school." Wow Emmett must have really impressed he because she almost never brings up Royce. Royce was her boyfriend up until that on horrible that changed everything.

I sit there recalling all that had happened that day. Royce called her over to his house one day. So when she got there he had just got back from staying over at his friends house and apparently they found some of his friends parents liquor bottle and decided to be complete idiots and drink several of them until they got dirt drunk. Well he was still completely drunk when she got to his house. She tried to get him to eat something to soak up all of the alcohol but he kept refusing. That's when he started to get violent, he grabbed her and threw her to the floor in the kitchen, and he tried to rape her. But Rose is a fighter and had managed to get away she ran to her car, clothes ripped in a few different places and went straight to my house. When she got to my house and I had managed to calm her down enough to talk, she told my dad all about what had happened. Being the Chief of police back in Forks he took and sent out a man hunt for him. They found him a day later hiding out in the attic of his buddies' house, the same one that he had gotten drunk with earlier that week.

Ever since then Rose never really dated that much. She rarely mentions him at all anymore. It took her several months to get over it all. But we all are very happy that she was able to get away from him before he could do anything permanent to her. And Royce is still in jail for what he attempted to do. It doesn't really help his case that Rose and also Alice are like daughters to Charlie so he took it very bad when he found out and so Charlie isn't going to let Royce out any time in the near future. So just the simple fact that Rose went after Emmett tonight does really say that Rose has found something that she really likes him well besides his look that is.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Rose nudging me with her elbow in my ribs.

"Sorry" I mumbled still slightly zoned out but now thinking of Edward.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Alice squeals really freaking loud, while bouncing like a kid on caffeine.

"Alice please!" I yell rubbing my ear.

"No I won't because don't you guys see? This is great we all found guys and they just so happen to be best friends like the three of us. Come on now you guys got to admit that's pretty cool." Alice says.

I frown and Alice sees me doing it.

"Don't you start with me Bella, Edward is perfect for you. I saw you guys up in those rocks talking. You guys were in your own little world that only consists of the two of you guys." Alice fires at me.

"Plus Bella you got to admit you really like that Edward is a hockey player. We both know how fond of hockey players you can be. There's no way you can deny that one." Rose adds in.

With that comment from Rose I start to daydream about Edward in his hockey uniform. And oh by what a wonderfully pleasant site that is. I can't help but grin.

"Okay guys I love you both but I am really tired so I am going to head up to bed." I say getting up.

"Yeah so am I" Rose agrees as well.

We end ended up heading to our bed rooms. As I lay down in my bed I look over at my night stand and see it flashing. It's a text message from Edward and all it says is:

_Sweet dreams Bella_

_-Edward_

Can he be any sweeter? I think to myself. Even though I just met Edward the other day it seems like we have known each other for several days.

Edward's POV

I was in the middle of having a wonderful dream about Bella, when my bed starts shaking violently.

"What the fuck is going on" I yell

I look up to see Emmett at the foot of my bed.

"Well finally dude, I didn't know if you were gonna get up or not. I walked in here and I hear you mumbled Bella's name like three different times. Why is that Edward? Somebody having a dirty dream?" Emmett saying wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get the fuck out of my room right now Emmett or so help me!" I yell sitting up in my bed.

Why did I give the two of them a spare key to my apartment again? Oh yeah they are my best buds. But they can still piss me off to no end sometimes.

I get out of bed and change into a pair of gym shorts and a black tight fitting wife beater. I hear the clanking of pans as I walk in the kitchen. I look to see Emmett making omelets.

"Okay Emmett you know I love your omelets but why can't you do them in your and Jasper place and not mine?" I ask looking around.

"Well when I woke up, Jasper was already up and was whispering on the phone to that girl Alice he met last night so I figured I would come over here instead." He replies adding more cheese to the omelets.

I smirk.

"So you seemed to be having fun yourself last night too." I say

"Yeah I actually did. Rose is really awesome. I mean yeah she has a bangin' body and al but she is really interesting. Get this man; she loves to work on cars! I couldn't believe it at first when she told me. But once she started talking cars I was amazed." He says rather excitedly.

I have never seen Emmett this into a girl before in all the years I have known him. Rose must really be something.

Just then my door open and shuts. I turn around to see who it was even though I know its Jasper.

"Well well well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence" I say grinning at him as I take a sip of the coffee that Emmett just handed to me.

"Sorry I was talking to Alice" Jasper says sheepishly.

"Well it looks like we all seemed to find to pretty amazing girls in the last few days." Emmett says has he hands out the omelets.

Then Emmett being Emmett he says.

"Hey Jasper guess what?"

"I am afraid to ask what?"

"Eddie here was having a rather dirty dream about Bella last night" I swear that boy is always to hyper for his own good. Hopefully the girl he met last night will be able to handle him.

"Emmett you have absolutely no room to talk, I hear sum night moan some girls name in your dreams." Jasper saying taking a bite out of his omelet

"Oh by the way I was talking to Peter while we were setting up and he is going to meet us at the gym this morning." Jasper adds in.

I was about to say something but some starts knocking on the door. I walk over and look through the peep hole and see Tanya standing in front of the door.

"Shit" I say loud of enough for the guys to hear me but not Tanya on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Emmett asks

"Tanya" I reply why the heck is she even here? That girl has a very thick head because anything you say to her she doesn't ever understand.

"Oh Oh !!! Let me answer the door" Emmett smiling the smile that he gets when he is up to know good.

I shrug my shoulders and move away from the door. Emmett comes bounding up right as Tanya knocks for like the fourth time.

"I go hide in the kitchen so she can not see you, if she sees you my plan is not going to work." Emmett whispers as he starts shoving me towards the kitchen.

Right after I hide in the kitchen Emmett open the door to see a very pissed of Tanya about top knock again.

"May I help you Tanya?" Emmett asks scratching his head.

"Well yeah I am here to see Edward. Where is he?" She demands, that girls has an attitude on her, and its not a good one if you ask me.

"He doesn't live here anymore sorry" Emmett replies. That boy can lie and get anybody to believe if her really wanted to. Well except Jasper and I we know him all to well.

"I don't believe you" Tanya says as she starts to tap the toe of her one high heel on the floor and a rather annoying beat.

"Well you are going to have to because I live here know not him."

"I thought that you lived next door with Jasper?" Okay wait a second how does she know all of this? Probably has been talking to Jessica and Lauren. The two of them seem to know everything that goes on around here.

"Well I used to but now I live here by myself."

"Then tell me where he lives now' Tanya demands

"1800 south Main Street." I Emmett replies. I chuckles silently because the address he gave her is across town.

With that Tanya huffs and storms back down the hallway. After closing the door and walking back over to Jasper and I we all burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she actually believed you!" Jasper says between laughing.

"Wait yeah I can" Jasper says after attempting to catch his breath.

After we finish eating we head off to the gym to meet Peter. We see Peter leaning casually against the wall beside the front door of the gym with his gym bag beside him.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Peter asks looking between the three of us.

"Good Tanya showed up looking for Edward this morning and Emmett got het to believe that he moved to the other side of town and she believed him!" Jasper says stepping forward to shake Peter's hand and slap him on the back like they always do.

Peter starts laughing.

"You think that was funny you guys should have seen when she tried to get with me right after I got married to Charlotte. Oh man before I could even react. Charlotte shoved me out of the way and gave Tanya a piece of her mind. Now Tanya will not get within ten feet of me." Peter says as we walk into the building.

Right as we walk into the locker room we hear people laughing. We turn the corner to the lockers that is when we see them.

_**Well there you guys go. Once again I am truly sorry for the long wait I know how it feels. So sorry times a thousand! Tell me what you guys think. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well you guys here is chapter six. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you guys don't like something about my story I can't fix it without you guys reviewing! So it is speak now or forever hold you peace about it. It's that simple. Chapter five got a lot of attention form you guys so you guys must like it because you're reading it; so that's good. ^_^!**_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I say. As the four of us stop to see Felix and Demetri by some of the lockers in back.

They turn around to see us standing there.

"Well look what the cat coughed up" Felix says to Demetri.

" I would go as far as saying that. Really how old are the two of you?" Jasper says.

Peter who is standing beside Jasper now says.

"They are just pissed because we beat them last time we played them and they are still crying over it."

"Like fuck we are. You may have beaten us last time but we got a few new tricks up our sleeves."

"Oh so you guys have more tricks that will help you lose? That's great news! Guys did you hear that?" Peter says. Peter has always been the type and always seems serious and all. But when someone thinks they are big and bad they will run their months about our hockey Peter is one of the first to speak up.

Jasper, Emmett and I all laugh.

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you Roth. Well I hate to break it wait actually I love to break it to you but you and you southern accent are completely full of shit" sneers Felix. Oh bad move neither Jasper nor Peter like being ragged on for their southern accents.

Emmett learned that one day. He started teasing and making impressions of the two of them. Before he could even blink after he said that both Peter and Jasper making beating the crap out of him. Those two are like ticking time bombs that are just wait to be dropped.

"You now I would really like to beat the crap out of you right now but I realized the neither of you guys are worth it" Peter says surprisingly calm.

Demetri walks up with Felix following close behind. But before any of us can say anything there is a voice behind us.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jasper, Peter, Emmett and I all grin knowing whose behind us.

Demetri and Felix step back as Sam from the team walks up.

"Honestly you guys are fucking idiots! Think about what you're about to do." Sam says coming to stand beside me.

"We know exactly what we are about to do" Demetri snarls at him.

"Yeah but think about even before I showed up the two of you were out numbered two against four and now five. Have you guys even the least little bit of minds?" Sam says.

Felix goes to say something but nothing comes out.

"Nothing to say for your selves now? Not surprising especially coming from the second best hockey team" Peter says.

Felix and Demetri storm out past us.

"Oh boys one more thing" Sam says

They stop but don't turn around to looks at us.

"You guys might want to get used to eating ice again because that all you guys are gonna be doing once we cream you guys again on the rink." Sam says with a grin.

The two of them storm out of the locker rooms slamming the doors.

"Hey man! I didn't know you were going to me here" I say going to my locker.

"Well the other guys off cliff diving and you guys know how Emily feels about me doing that. So I decided to give her a peace of mind and come down here for a few hours." He replies.

"So I am guessing she is doing well?" Jasper asks

"Yeah she so doing fine trying to get me to put up yellow wallpaper in the kitchen" Sam says

"Oh well it looks that someone over there is whipped!" Emmett says

"I may be whipped but at least I got a girl." Sam says as we all walk out into the gym area.

Emmett snorts and walks over to the weights. Sam follows behind him. While Jasper and Peter go over to the punching bags. I knew they were pissed about earlier in the locker room. I decide to run for a bit before joining Sam and Emmett on the weights. As I start to run I can't help but think of a certain brunette.

_**Bella's POV**_

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I sit up reaching over to my phone in hopes its Edward. But I have no such luck it's my mother. I frown as soon as I realize it's her. I really do not want to deal her but if I don't answer now she will just keep calling back until I do.

"Good morning mom" I say yawning

"Don't you good morning mom me I have been trying to get a hold of your since yesterday!"

"Well I am sorry but I was busy" I say rolling my eyes.

"Isabella you need to get your things straight. You can start by not disrespecting your mother like you are right now "

What I did do to her? Wait I did not do a thing to her and yet she yells at me.

"What are you talking about?" I say starting to get defensive.

"I know what you're thinking" yeah huh sure she does.

"You have not a clue as to what I am thinking."

"You're sitting there thinking that you just want me at o leave you alone and let you go on screwing up your life!" I walk out of my room with my phone by my ear.

"That is not wha-"

"Don't you lie to me I know you better than anyone else and I can tell you that if you keep up on the path way that you are on know you're not going to achieve anything. You will not have any friends and" as she is bitching me out I walk into the kitchen where Rose and Alice are.

They both turn to look at me and they realize the phone.

"That better not be your mother" Alice says. I just shake my head.

Rose rips the phone out of my hands.

"Yeah I am sorry Renee but Alice and I are sick of hearing you bring down your only daughter" with that Rose hangs up the phone.

I slump down on the stool beside of the one Alice is sitting on. I put my head on top of my folded arms. I try not to cry but the tears just won't stop.

"Oh Bella honey please don't let Renee get to you." Alice says rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah Alice is right your mom has no right to say things like that to you." Rose says.

"You are a lot better than your mom is. She just says things like that because she feels that she needs to put you down like that because she is just jealous of you."

"Bella you have to believe us and not your mother I mean just think about Edward." Alice says.

Right after Alice says that my cell phone starts to ring again. Rose looks at the caller ID.

"Well Well Well guess who it is Bella?" Rose says grinning ear to ear. She hands me my phone.

"Well good morning" I say already starting to forget what my mom just said to me.

"Good morning to you to Bella. I hope you slept well last night?" he says

"Yeah I did…" I reply not knowing what else to say.

"Bella …. Umm… the reason I was calling you was to see if you wanted to go ice skating with me later today maybe and have lunch afterwards?" He says softly. I can't help but think of his wonderfully sounding velvety voice.

"That sounds fun Edward but I am clumsy as it is and ice will only make it worse." Why can't he pick should something that is safer for me…. Then again I am a klutz all the time as it is and it doesn't matter what I am doing.

"Do you really think that I would let you fall? Honestly Bella come on it will be fun and I promise that I will not let you fall." He says trying to talk me into going. I mean I want to go with him but me and ice does not go well together. But then again if Edward says I will fine then I should believe him. Plus he is a hockey player… I start to grin evilly.

"Okay I will go but you gotta wear your hockey team jersey."

"It's a deal so I will pick you up at noon if that's good for you?" Edward says quickly after. Then I give him directions to our house.

"That's fine with me… I guess I will see you then."

"You sure will. Bye Bella" he replies sweetly.

"Bye Edward." I say before hanging up.

I look up to see Alice and Rose smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing … nothing at all. Now go take a shower and then Rose will do your hair and I will get your clothes for your date together." Alice says before running up the stairs.

Half an hour later I am in my room changing into the clothes Alice picked out for me. I can dress myself perfectly fine but not good enough for Alice apparently. I look at myself in the full length mirror that I now have in my room. I went shopping the other day for food and I come back to find a full length mirror in my room. I snap out of my thought by Alice walking into the room to see how my outfit looks. I look in the mirror at myself I gotta admit I do like the clothes this times evne though I would never admit that to Alice or Rose. The dark denim jeans match the dark denim jacket I have on over a simple long v-neck long sleeved midnight blue shirt.

"You look great Edward is going to love it!" Alice says.

That's when it dawns on me, I don't have any skates.

"Umm Alice can't do this" before I can say anything more Alice cuts me off.

"Yes you can I seen you and Edward last night they two of you are so good together!" Alice says.

"No that's not it Alice, I don't have any skates to use" I look at her reflection in the mirror beside me.

Then at that exact moment Rose walks through the door with a pair of skates in her hand.

"Bella you can use my old ones. If you use new ones you will have blisters by the end of the day." Rose says walking over to me to hand them to me.

As I am waiting for Edward get here I decided to organize my massive book collection since I have a few extra moments. After about ten minutes I look over at my clock to see its just turning twelve. I look down at my phone to see if I have any missed calls.

"Waiting for someone?" says a voice form behind me. I turn around to see Edward leaning against the door way of my room.

"Not anymore" I say walking over to him.

"I must say I am a little jealous of all of your hockey posters of other guys on your walls" he says looking around at the posters .

"Don't be I have had those poster for years and decided to put them back up since my walls are so plain" I can't help but smile at his jealousy over my hockey posters. He raises one eyebrow at me then starts grinning.

"What?" I ask trying figure out what is so amusing.

"I just figured out why you wanted me to wear my jersey just now." He says…. I am so busted.

I try to say something but nothing comes out. I really don't know what to say I didn't think he would get it but then again coming right out and asking him to was kind obvious.

"Oh Bella don't worry I think it's cute and amusing at the same time." He says offering me his hand which I take and we head down stairs.

As we get into the living room I see Jasper and Emmett sitting on the couch with Rose and Alice.

"Hey it's pop tart girl!" Emmett booms.

Edward gives him this look that says 'If you don't shut up I am gonna kick your ass'.

"I mean Bella" Emmett corrects himself.

"Did you guys come with Edward?" I ask wondering why they are here.

"Yeah once we heard that he was coming over here we thought we would come over also to hang out with the other two girls." Jasper says pulling Alice closer to him as she giggles.

"Well are you ready to go?" Edward asks looking down at me.

"Yep" I say walking over to grab my skates.

"Have fun your guys!" the four of them yell at us at the same time. That was weird.

We walk out to the car where Edward holds on the door open for me. Such a gentleman. He runs over to his side and gets in.

"So by the looks of the books that you were organizing you must really like to read huh?" He asks glancing over at me then back at the road.

"Yeah I do, I can't help it I was always a bookworm. So what do you like to do besides playing hockey?"

"Well instead of having a massive book collection like you do I have a massive cd collection. Hockey does take up quite a bit of my time but when I am not on the ice I like to play my piano. I really just like to chill out. What about you?"

"Not much really I like to read I you saw earlier but I also like to write my own stories. I fact will be starting school in a few months for literature."

"So do you want to be a published author?" he asks driving past the local ice rink. I thought we were going ice skating.

"Yeah I do… umm Edward you do realize that you just passed the ice rink right?" I ask looking back out the window.

"Yeah we are not going to the local one. We are going to the my teams home rink." He simply replies.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I ask unsure.

"Well yeah Carlisle and his wife Esme on the rink."

"You mean your coach?"

"Yeah lets us come and go as we please." He replies as he pulls into the empty parking lot.

"Plus we will have the whole rink to ourselves that way there's no people that we have to watch out for on the ice, and gives you an even less chance to falling" He says winking at me before getting out and running over to my side to open the door for me.

A/N: Well there you guys go the sixth chapter I am now working on the seventh. I had exams the other week. Gotta love college exams and final project. Well tell me what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is chapter seven. I am trying to back into the swing of things. A lot of things have been happening this last few months that have prevented me from working on the chapters. So sorry. **

Bella's POV

We walk in hand and hand while Edward turns the lights on over the rink.

"The rink looks so much bigger than when it is packed with people." I say looking around as we walk up to the stands so we can put on our ice skates.

"Yeah it does. To me this place is like my second home and the team is all like my family." Edward replies looking over at me as we sit down.

Before I can even get my shoes untied Edward already has his skates on.

"Here let me help you" Edwards says as he kneels down in front of me and takes a hold off my left foot.

He grabs my ice skates and starts to tie them up. As he is doing this I grin at the fact that he did wear his hockey jersey. I could not help it when I asked him when we talked on the phone to wear it. What can I say; I have a thing for hockey players. Plus Edward just looks so good in his team uniform.

"Ready to hit the ice?" Edward asks standing up and offering me his hand.

"Yeah but I better not fall" I say teasingly to him.

"I promise you Bella you will not fall with me here." He says looking at me sincerely. He has such gorgeous green eyes that I could sit and stare at all day if he let me.

We make to the side of the rink; Edward steps on the ice first and turns back to me. I hesitate for a minute than while still hold Edward's hand I step out on to the ice.

"See it's not so bad"

"For you maybe but you play hockey so you are a lot better at this than most people than those whose just skate for the fun of it."

"True but you need to trust me when I say that I am not going to let you fall." Edward says smiling at me.

I don't say anything while I am watching which way my feet are going so I don't fall on my butt and embarrass myself in front of Edward.

Edward's POV

I knew perfectly well that Bella likes me in my hockey jersey when she asked if I would wear it. Not that it bothered me or anything, in fact I found it cute.

"Okay so far so good." Bella says looking down at her feet.

"Are you getting any more comfortable skating yet?" I ask softly.

"Yeah not it's not too bad." She replies stills clinging to my arm.

"Do you want to try to skate on your own?"

"Umm as long as you don't go too far away, in case I fall that is" Bella says.

After a minute Bella is still holding onto my arm.

"Okay here goes nothing." Letting go of my arm, she slides her foot forward. Then the other foot until gradually she stops being so hesitant.

"See not so bad now is it?" I ask as a skate backwards in front of her.

Then with what sounded like Bella mumbling what like "show off" she smiles and starts laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing sorry, I am just surprised that I can do this, that's all." She says right before she starts to fall forward. But I catch her before she falls onto the ice.

"See" I say still holding on to her. "I told you I was not going to let you fall." Placing her upright once again.

"I that it when you say something then you ends up jinxing yourself."

"Yeah I hate it too. Or like as soon as you walk into the room you forget that what you originally went in there for."

"Yeah I hate when that happens." Bella says tucking a strained of hair behind her ear.

"How about we get off the ice and have some lunch." I ask her.

She nods her head. I grin at her right before I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder as I skate to the other end of the rink to get off the ice. She squeals and laughs the whole way there. Once of the ice I set her down on the stands where our stuff is sitting.

"You do realize that I was perfectly fine skating over here on my own right?"

I shrug my shoulders.

" I don't know, just felt like it."

I watch Bella put her shoes on. She looks up at me and sees me staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope" I simply say putting my shoes back on.

I grab my stuff and Bella's before she can. Walking down the hallway to the door, I feel Bella's hand slip into mine. I smile at her as she shyly looks up at me.

"So any place in particular you want to go for lunch?" I asked her putting our stuff into the trunk of the car.

"You're the one driving so you pick."

"Well I did ask you out on this date, so why don't pick." I she looking at me.

"Yeah but you are the one you said yes, so pick a place." I reply back to her.

"Nope it is all you."

"You are stubborn you know that?" ask opening up the car door for her. I jog over to the diver's side.

"Yeah I know I am stubborn and so are you" Bella says sticking her tongue out like a two year old. I chuckle.

"Fine I know a place that you would really enjoy."

"Well let's get going then." She says motioning to the road.

"As you wish" I reply staring the car and exiting the parking lot.

Bella's POV

Skating with Edward was fun. I didn't think I could actually skate but apparently I can. Or at least with Edward I can. Now we headed off for lunch. Don't have clue where we are going to eat though.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks me, glancing at me quickly then back at the road.

"Just that I am surprised that I can actually skate somewhat."

"I think you need to give yourself more credit than you do."

"Well you don't know much about me."

"I was hoping that I would though." He says grinning that famous grin of his.

"And I would like to get to know you better also."

"Well I would like to hope you do. That would mean that you are into me."

I just smile at him not knowing what to say. We pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. Edward being the gentlemen that he is gets over to my side of the car before I can even lift the door handle.

"Well this it, Olive Tree. Has some of the best food around this area." He says putting his left hand on my lower back as he directs me into the place.

After we get seated and order our food, Edward just stares at me.

"Ummm something wrong?" I ask

"Nothing at all, I was just thing about how beautiful you look." I feel my face heat up.

Edward chuckles and leans forward in his chair.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about Bella."

I just nod my head at really knowing what to say. Minutes pass by.

"So Bella tell me something about that you did not tell me at the bonfire the other night."

"Well I do not like thunder storms at all." I reply looking into his wonderful green eyes.

"I always like thunderstorms. To be it feels calming and relaxing." He says before sipping on his soda.

"Well I always hated them. I cannot sleep at night if there is one and I don't feel safe if I am not at my house and if there is not someone with me." I say playing with my fork.

After a few minutes of talking and getting to know him better our food comes.

"Yours looks good, what did you get again." I ask Edward looking at his plate.

"The Chicken Pasta, want to try some?" Edward says looking up at me.

"No it is ok"

"Oh come on please?" Edward says giving me the cutest puppy dog look that could rival Alice's.

"Fine" I say and Edward grins.

He slides his plate over to me. I take a piece with my fork. And slide his plate back to him. I take a bite of it.

"Not too bad." I say smiling at him before taking a bite of my own plate.

We continue to eat our lunches the two of us every so often stealing a bite of the other person's.

"You know Bella; I am really gland that you decided to come on this date with me." Edward says as we walk to his car.

"I am glad you asked me." I reply looking up at him to see him grinning at me.

Edward opens the door for me again like a true gentleman. I watch him jog over to his side of the car and slide into his seat before turning on the car.

"You know you were not bad out there on the ice today." Edward says glancing at me bore returning his eyes to the road.

"Well the only reason that is, is because I had you there. If it were with anyone else I would have fallen the second I got on the ice."

"Well I think it was all you. But also am glad that you had a good time."

"Wait, who said I had a good time?" I ask teasing him.

"I would like to hope you had a goodtime with me. That you mean and we could see each other again"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah"

"Are you positive?'

"Yeah"

"Are you absolutely possi-"

"Yes Bella I want to know if you had a good time or not." Edward says grinning.

"Well if you must know then, I had a great time with you and cannot wait to go out with you again. Happy now?"

"Very" Edward simply replies as he pulls in front of the house. Huh did not realize it has been long enough yet to be back here. Feels like s we just left. Looking around I notice a rather large jeep in the driveway. Edward notices my puzzled look.

"That's Emmett's jeep. I guess he is visiting Rose."

"I guess so. So do you want to come in and see what everyone else is up to?" I ask hoping he says yes because I really do not want to part form him just yet.

We walk inside to see Rose and Emmett on one couch and Alice and Jasper on the other.

"Hey guys did you have a fun time?" Rose asks.

"Of course they did I told you they would." Alice says before I can even open my mouth.

"Alice let the girl speak for herself" Rose says glancing form me to Alice and back.

The four of them look at me. I really hate having all the attention on me like this. I do not see how Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of their hockey team can play in front of a big crowd.

"Yea we had a great time and I did not fall on the ice surprisingly." I say looking up at Edward.

Edward's POV

I look at Bella as she talks replies to Rose. Her hair is so soft looking and not fried like some girls have theirs from dying their hair so much. I always had a thing for brunettes, never liked blondes like Tanya. Though I do not even think that is her real color. I am knocked out of my thoughts by a pillow hitting a in the face. I look up to see Emmett looking away from me whistling and Jasper snickering me.

"What was that for?" I ask Emmett

"You looked liked you were off in lala land over there." I throw the pillow at him full speed.

"Well you do not need to go doing that" I say looking for a place for Bella and I to sit.

"Do you guys always goof off like this with each other?"Alice asks Jasper.

"Yeah we do and if you think this is bad just wait until we are around the rest of the team" Jasper replies with a little bit of his accent showing.

I grab Bella's had a take her over to the love seat and pull her into my lap. I cannot help but to think how perfectly she fits there. Like my lap was made for her or something. Yeah I know I sound like a girl right now but. My thoughts are once again interrupted by Emmett and that damn pillow.

"Will you knock that shit off?" I say to Emmett, any other time by now I would be over there beating that the ever loving crap out of him but since Bella is on my lap I really do not want to move.

Rose hits Emmett on the back off his head.

"Hey what was that for?" he asks Rose.

"Spot throwing pillows at Edward because one you are not a little kid and two you could have hit Bella."

Emmett looks between Rose and Bella and I.

"Sorry guys" he replies to my amazement. Emmett never listens to anyone.

"Yeah Bella does not need another pillow fight incident." Alice replies grinning at Bella.

"Alice please don't tell them that story." Bella whines but it does now good because Alice continues on telling the story.

"Well see we were where over at Rose's house having a sleep over, we always used to go to either my house or Rose's every Friday night and have a sleep over. Anyways we had just had got done eating something sweets so we were very hyper so we ended up having a pillow fight and Bella went to go hit Rose but she did not realize how close to the edge of the bed she was and ended up falling off and breaking her arm."

Everyone starts laughing and giggling except for Bella and I. Bella blushing and automatically hides her face on my chest. I run her back with one hand while holding her close to me with the other.

"Well laugh it up all you guys want but Bella and I are not gonna stay here while you laugh at her expense." I say before standing with Bella still in my arms and carry her up the stairs to her room where I set her down on her bed.

"You can laugh if you want Edward." Bella says not looking at me but at the floor by my feet.

"Why would I do such thing?" I ask her frowning.

She just shrugs her shoulders and still looks at the floor.

"Bella" I say as I kneel down beside her and lift her chin up so I can see those wonderful brown eyes of hers.

"I will not laugh at you over something when you got hurt."

She bites her bottom lip.

"Really?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"Yes really Bella" I say smiling at her now that she is happy once again. I have only known her for a few days yet I feel protective of her already and I hate to see her sad.

I sit down beside her.

"I had a great time today with you Edward." My sweet Bella says. Wait did I Just say MY sweet Bella.

"I had a wonderful time too. Bella can I ask you something?" I say as I reach up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course you can" she says smiling at the gesture.

"Well I know that we have not known each other for a long time or anything… but I was umm wondering… if we could be like official." I god I fell like a teenage boy asking the girl of his dreams to be his girlfriend.

"Edward I would love to." Bella says beaming.

Bella's POV

I cannot believe this Edward just asked me to be his girlfriend. It is… well there are no words for it. I mean yeah we have only known each other for a few days but it feels like we have known each other our whole lives or something.

"Bella can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure"

"Can I kiss you?" Now it is Edward turn to bite his bottom lip.

I nod my head. Edward grins and leans over to me. I close the rest of the distance and our lips meet. I almost jump because as soon as our lips touched it felt like a current or a spark between us. Edward tastes honey and something else I cannot name but is all Edward. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I know what he wants and so do I. I open my lips granting him access. I shiver against him and I feel him grin and pull me closer. Just as our tongues were about to meet. Emmett yells up the stairs.

"Edward come on man we gotta go!" Emmett yells.

Edward and I break apart from one another. Edward rests his forehead against mine.

"That was amazing" I say looking into his emerald greens eyes that are looking back at me.

"Yes it was just like the girl." Edward says winking at me as he sits up and runs a hand though his untamed hair.

"You are not so bad yourself you know."

Edward grins but then sighs and stands up. Holding a hand out for me. He pulls me off of my bed from where I was sitting.

"I will call you later tonight my sweet." Edward says giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I could really get used to this.

"I will be waiting." I reply breathless.

_**Well I hope you guys liked that. Review if you like. Next chapter is being worked now right now ^_^! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

To say I was happy how things went between Bella and I today was an understatement. It touched me on a great level that Bella agreed to be my girlfriend. At the moment she said yes felt the need to squeal like a little girl. Gosh what is happening to me? And the kiss, well let me tell you I am not gonna be forgetting it anytime soon. Okay now I need to calm down before everyone that passes by me will see how much I liked the kiss. As soon as I turn the corner to my apartment I look up to see none the then Tanya waiting by my door tapping her foot glaring at me, so much for my good mood.

"I did not appreciate that little stunt Emmett pulled on me this morning. I went all the way over there to knock on the door and for something old man to come out and tell me that I have the wrong apartment. Then proceed to ask me if I wanted to come in for a nice time!"

"Sorry" I say moving forward to unlock my door but I do not get the chance Tanya steps in my way.

"Do sorry me that was uncalled for you need to have a talk with that horrible man." Tanya says. I open my mouth to comment but she keeps on ranting.

"Then I come back here only to find no one here. Where the hell have been? I thought that we could spend the day getting to know each other if you know what I mean." She says pressing her body up against mine. I cringe away from her.

"Yes Tanya I know what you mean but I am on going to this say for the hundredth time. I am not interested in you at all when will you get that through that thick skull of yours. Yes you were right no one was home all day because I was on a date with my girlfriend so back of and leave me the hell alone. I say reaching around her to unlock my door, step in turn around to see Tanya with her mouth hanging open and I slam the door in her face.

"Three, two, one." I say to myself. Right on cue I hear her yell.

"Who is it?" I shake my head at her but walk into my room to change into some shorts.

Tanya continues banging on the door for the next few minutes.

"And that right there is just one of the many reasons that I will never go out with you. Besides I don't like blondes." I mumble under my breath.

Bella's POV

After Edward left all I could think about was him asking me to be his girlfriend and that kiss oh my kiss that was something else. Something else in a good way. Of course Alice and Rose noticed I was on cloud nine and asked why. So I proceeded to tell them what happened in my room.

"Oh my gosh Bella that's so awesome I can't believe it. Well actually I can I kind of had a feeling something good was going to happen between you two. The two of you look so great together. When is the next time you to be going out? Oh we need you to get an outfit." Alice says somehow in one breath.

"Alice how can you say all of that in one breath?" I ask really wanting to know how she can do that. Then again she is Alice.

"It is an art form that takes years to perfect." Alice says dismissively waving her hand. Sometimes I do not get Alice but I love her all the same.

"Well I am going to go call my dad and see how he is doing." I say walking up the stairs to my room.

As I walk over to my desk to grab my phone I glance at my bed where Edward and I were sitting earlier. I cannot help but smile about the kiss. I sign and press 5 for my speed dial that has my dad number on it.

"Hello?" My dad answers on the fifth ring.

"Hey dad it is me"

"Hey Bells how is the new place?"

"It is great, you need to come over and see it." I say fixing a shelf of books.

"I guess I am going to have to then. Have you gotten done unpacking yet?"

"Yes I got most of it done before Alice could go through my clothes and throw out the clothes that she does not like this time." Alice was going thought my clothes and throwing out the items that she deemed no longer good.

"Well that's good. So uh have you heard from your mother?" he mumbles

"Yeah, she called the other day." I say sorting more of my books.

"Bells you should know by now not to listen to what she says."

"Yeah I know but-"

"No but Bells that woman may be your mother but you do not have to take her crap."

"I know but it is still hard after all those years."

"Gosh Bells I am sorry that I did not do anything about the way she treated you sooner."

"Dad do not blame yourself she is Renee there is no excuse for the way she acts." I say remembering all the stuff that happened between me and Renee.

"Well you know I love you Bells." I smile at that.

"I love you to dad."

"Well kiddo I would love to talk to you more but Harry Clearwater just pulled up" I shake my head and smirk.

"Go have fun fishing dad and catch a big one for me"

"You know I will. Bye Bells."

"Bye dad" I say before hanging up.

After fixing the books on my bookshelf the way I want them I look at the clock to see it is already seven o'clock. I head down stairs to see Rose painting her finger nails and Alice reading a fashion magazine, sitting on the floor against the couch where she was sitting with Jasper earlier today when the guys were over here. I never got how Emmett and Jasper ended up over here when Edward and I got back from our date but who knows.

"You know you guys could make dinner once in awhile you know' I say passing by them heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah but Bella you do it so much better than we do" Alice says glancing up at me form her magazine.

"Yeah uh huh, that may be true but what would the two of you guys do if I was not home one night for dinner?" I ask looking in the fridge for the hamburger patties.

"What do you plan on spending the night at Edward's place sometime soon?" Rose asks finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah no, I was just saying." I say felling my face heat up. I really was not even thinking anything like that. But of course Rose and Alice have to go assume that.

The two of them continue teasing me about Edward but I tune them out as I start cooking dinner for the three of us. I have been cooking since I was around 11 years old. Renee could not cook her way out of a paper bag. She was always trying new things which were not a bad thing but no matter whether she followed the directions or not the dinner would always end up horrible. I mean one night she made spaghetti, well she decided to use a crock pot and cook it all day. When it came time to eat it, my dad stuck his fork it in to get some out and his fork got stuck in it. So one day I just got sick of it and started cooking and then Renee decided to make me cook all the time since then.

Later that night Edward and I end up talking on the phone for three hours before finally saying goodnight to each other. That night I had another sweet dream about Edward.

"Bella oh Bella wake up there is something here for you." I hear Rose saying sweetly trying to wake me up. Before I can even get up I hear Alice.

"Oh jeez Rose that is not how you get her up…. Bella get your skinny butt out of bed this insistent so we can see what you got!" Alice says screaming the last part out. I roll over and groan as I try to tame my hair to get it out of my face.

"Okay number one why does everybody keep waking me up I mean really what the hell guys? And two what the hell are guys talking about?" I say looking between the two of them.

Alice reaches for something on the floor beside my bed. She hands me a large box.

"What is this?" I ask looking at the box.

"I think there is there a card on the left side" Rose says pointing to the side. I grab the card and open it up.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I just wanted to let you know how extremely happy that we are officially together. _You are a wonderful woman and I can wait to spending more time with you.

With all my adornment,

Edward

Alice and Rose are looking over my shoulder reading at the same time that I do. Just as I finish reading the letter

The two of them start squealing in my ear.

"Oh my gosh hurry and open up the bow so we can see what's inside" Alice and Rose says at the same time. That gosh Rose is not as hyper as Alice because I don't know if I could take two of them being so hyper all the time. They would make my hair gray before I am even 30 years old. I grab the box and open it to find a pastel yellow vase with seven fake tulips in it. There is yet another little note attached that reads:

"The flowers will never die, and neither will my affection for you. –Edward"

I smile and reach over to grab my cell phone as Alice and Rose walk out of my room to give me some privacy. On the second ring he answers.

"Good morning my wonderful girlfriend"

"Good morning to you to my handsome boyfriend."

"Handsome uh?"

"Very much so"

"Did you get my gift?"

"Yes I did actually. That was I why I was calling you. I wanted to thank you. They are beautiful and it was a thoughtful gift. Even though you didn't have to get me anything thing."

"Oh but I wanted to. I am very happy that you like them I was afraid you might think I was crazy."

"Well I do and they are going right on my bed side table."

"Good. Now what are you doing today?"

"Umm cleaning the house it is kind of still messy form mare moving in. Why?"

"Hmmm…. Do you think you would be able to take some time away from it and spend some time with me?"

"Well I do need get to some of this done bit if you want to come over and hang out I will make us some lunch."

"That is perfectly fine with me to bring over anything or pick anything up for you?"

"Umm I might need some cheddar cheese. Cause I was thinking of making some hotdogs and my home made macaroni and cheese."

"Sounds good. Anything else besides cheddar cheese?"

"Just that and yourself. You can come over any time and you do not have to knock or anything just come on in when you get here."

"I shall do that. See you in a few hours Bella"

"Yes you shall. Bye Edward."

After we hang up I walk into the bathroom to take a shower so I am not nasty for when Edward comes. It is still hard to believe that we are actually considered dating. A few weeks ago all I was worried about was moving and trying to avoid my mother and now I have Edward. I just hope that my mom can just leave me alone. Hopefully she will not find out about Edward, I don't need her running him off.

I got dressed after having a internal argument with myself on what to wear. I had half a mind to call Alice but I was not that gluten for punishment just yet. I decide on wearing a simple light green sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of light brown Capri's. As I am about to walk into the kitchen there's a knock at the door.

I run to the door to open it to see Edward in a pair of khaki shorts and the same color green shirt that I am wearing.

"Edward hi, we match" I say motioning between the two of us.

"Hello my dear, and yes we do match" Edwards says smiling that crooked smile of his.

"Am I allowed to come in or am I supposed to say on the steps?"

"Oh sorry, but you got to tell me the password first" I bite my lip looking up at him.

"But what am I to do if I do not know this password that will get me through the door to you?" Edward says playing along with my tease.

"Hmm… I can think of something that may make you completely forget about the whole password.

"I do not know it will hav-" Before I can finish what I am saying I have Edward's lips on mine. He tastes so good I cannot even explain it. His hands make their way from his sides to my hips. Where he pulls me closer to him. After a few seconds he starts to walk us backwards into the house. Next thing I know the front door shuts. We pull away from each other so that we can breathe.

"I told you that I could make you forget" Edward says grinning while keeping his hands on my hips.

"Forget what?" I ask only half joking because Edward really does have the effect to make me forget even my own name.

"Yeah that's what I though. I am just that awesome of a kisser"

"Ehh you're okay" I say when takeoff running to the kitchen. I can hear Edward's footsteps right behind me. One minute I am beside the kitchen sink the next I sitting on top of the counter. Unable to say anything because Edward starts kissing me. I fell his tongue slide across my bottom lip requesting for entrance. As if I would deny him … or me the pleasure of it. As soon as I allow him entrance his tongue is exploring my mouth. His hands start moving from my hips to just under my breast. I let out as moan. Which in turns makes Edward groan. Before the kiss can get any further the phone rings and we pull apart with a jump.

"I should get that" I say sliding off the counter. Edward sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

Before I can reach it the answer machine gets it.

"Isabella this is your mother. Why are you not answering my phone calls? It's not like you have anything that you do except sit around that shack of a place you live in. I did not appreciate being talked to like that the other day. I do not see how you can even call them friends when they disrespect your moth-" BEEEEEP.

Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Bella was that really your mother who was talking to you like that?"

"Umm yeah it was" I say just barely above a whisper.

"May I ask you a question?" Edward mumbles into my hair.

"Yeah sure you can ask me anything"

"Okay… Does your mother always act that way towards you?"

"Yeah, It all started….." Is all I can say


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

Why in the hell would a parent talk like that to their child no matter the age of the child.

I walk up behind Bella and wraps my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me.

"Bella was that really your mother who was talking to you like that?" I ask knowing the answer since I heard the message. But still not entirely believing it.

"Umm yeah it was" She quietly but just loud enough that I can hear her.

"May I ask you a question?" I mumble into her hair. She smells so good I could… Get it together Cullen focus before you bust something you will definitely want to keep.

"Yeah sure you can ask me anything" I smile a little at this knowing she is opening herself up to me so early in our relationship.

"Okay… Does your mother always act that way towards you?"

"Yeah, It all started….." Bella stops like she is trying to collect her thoughts on how to tell me.

"Umm Bella why don't we have something to eat them you can tell me about your relationship with your mother?"

Bella lets a sigh of what seems like relief.

"Yeah let's do that and afterwards I promise to tell you about her" I notice she does not say mom or mother but her… I grab the bag of cheddar cheese that I said I would bring. Bit forgot at the door because Bella just has that kind of power over me. I place the bag on the counter.

"So what would you like me to do?"

Bella pauses a minute then walks to the left of me, bends down to get a frying pan out. I cannot help but look at her backside. She got a nice cute butt. I start thinking of all the things that we could be doing with her bend over. I shake my head to get the dirty images out of my head as I shift myself hoping she does not see my hard on. Oh Jeez I am turning into a horn dog. But then again I am a guy.

"Could you start frying the hotdogs? While I start on my awesome macaroni and cheese?" Bella says taking me from my thoughts as she sets the hotdogs down.

"I think I can do that" Grabbing the hotdog package and opening it.

"How many do you want?" Not knowing how much she would want.

"Just cook them all. We won't end up eating them all but Alice and Rose will be able to have a decent meal if I am not around to make it for them."

"Well just so you know Bella, I can a decent meal if I may say so myself." Bella smiles at me.

"You just may have to prove it to me one day then sir" she says then winks at me.

"You know one time I was at the library picking out books to read for the week and I am my phone off since it was a library and all. Well I got so into the books that I did not notice that is was around dinner time, and Alice and Rose went on an all day shopping spree and usually when they do that they do not eat that whole day. So by the time I gathered all the books I wanted and got home Alice and Rose were trying to make dinner and needless to say it was horrible. They had tried to make spaghetti. They had the sauce still in the jar and they were heating it up in the microwave. The noodles they had in a crock pot and when you stuck your fork in it the fork just stood there. How they managed to do that will be a world mystery." I burst out laughing imagining the fork standing up in the noodles.

"Well Emmett and Jasper can cook as well. Emmett can eat everything in the fridge. There have been times when we would be coming home from an away game and we would stop at an all you can eat buffet and Emmett will eat so much that they will ask him to leave. One time he was in the middle of eating a plate full of food and did not want to leave and the owner got herself a broom and was chasing him out all the while Emmett is running around the place trying to get away from her while still eating."

"Oh my gosh that's funny" Bella giggles.

We finish the hotdogs and mac and cheese. Turns out Bella likes to melt cheese and making it a little brown on the mac cheese and boy does it look good. We plate our food and take it into them living room.

"So what is going on with your mom?" I ask and I notice Bella stiffen.

"Honestly I do not know why she acts that way to me. Alice seems to think that Renee just likes to be the center of attention. Which I guess is true but still I do not think that is the whole reason. Rose thinks that Renee is just a lazy dead beat mother."

"So does she always try to bring you down like she did on the answering machine?" I ask then taking a bite of the mac and cheese. I have to hold back a moan because the mac and cheese is so good it's unreal.

" Yeah unfortunately she does that on a regular bases, and I cannot lie and say it does not get to me any more cause that would be a lie. I think it started when I was in middle school. My mother was working at this horrible elementary school as a kindergarten teacher." Bella says before taking a bite of her food and a sip of her drink.

"Did her job effect how she treated you or something?" I ask in between eating the wonderful mouthwatering mac and cheese. Emmett would love this stuff.

"I do believe that it had something to do with it cause my parents would drink during dinner. Never would I ever say that they are alcoholics. But about a year into working at the Elementary school my mom would start falling down drunk. It started happening almost every night. My dad would threaten to take her to the hospital. There was one time she was drunk and went to go to bed and went though the kitchen to get something and she started to fall so she grabbed the fridge and it almost fell right on top of her. My dad and I got her to go to bed. My dad was so mad because when she grabbed the fridge and it started it fall that both of its doors opened and food fell out all over the place. There were also things that were on the top of the fridge that feel off and just scattered all over the floor. My dad was so mad about it. I tried to get him to go bed and I would clean it up but he refused to let me clean it all up. I mean there was stuff all over the whole floor in the kitchen. It took us almost two hours to clean it all up. The funny part of it all was the next morning my mom came into the kitchen and noticed it was a little sticky and started to blame me for it because she did not remember what happened"

At this point I really hope I never meet her mother because I will not be held for my actions.

"I am so sorry that you have to deal with that crap from your mother." I say putting my hand on her hoping it will provide her with some kind of comfort.

"I do Alice is right about my mom wanting all the attention to be about her because she never went to any school functions like my dad did. Once I was playing the back yard climbing a tree and accidently fell out of the tree and broke my arm. My dad was at work and my mom was at home making a sad attempt to do yoga. I came into the living room crying telling my mom that my arm was really hurting. She looked at me and told me to shut up and that if it hurt that bad to go to the hospital. Edward I was 9 years old when that happened, how was I supposed to get there by myself? So when I dad got home he found me crying in the closet of my room. He took me to the hospital with my mom trailing behind him telling him that she thought I was making it up and proceeded to tell him that she mastered another yoga move."

At this point Bella looks so sad it breaks my heart. I do not understand how a mother could do that to her child. I reach grab Bella and place her on my lap. Bella visibly relaxes against my chest.

"People always wondered how I got to reading so much and I tell I just did. But in reality I started to read to get my mind off of my mother and what she does and says to me." Bella says playing with my hands.

"Bella I got to ask you a question. You do not have to answer it if you do not want to."

"What may that be?" she asks over her shoulder at me biting her lip. I pull her lip form her teeth with my thumb.

"Has your mother ever physically hurt you before?" I ask almost knowing what the answer is but dreading to hear her actually say it.

"Yeah…uh she .. has. There was this one time my dad was at work and it was snowing. All the kids in the neighborhood was outside playing in the snow and I asked my mom if I could go play in the snow and she told me in an hour. So I come back into the living room where she is watching one of her shows. I ask her again and she tells me not today because I was being bad. I asked her what I did and she says that I never cleaned my breakfast dishes. Funny thing about that is she was one the who did not seem to care to put up her dishes not me. So I told her that. She got so mad at me she started yelling at me and threw her glass at me which hit me on the back of my left shoulder as I was turning to get out of the way." She says and pulls the collar of her shirt to show me her left shoulder and sure enough was a scar it is just lightly there but still visible.

I lean down and kiss the little scar. Bella sucks in deep breath.

"Bella, your mother is completely wrong to treat you like this. I will be here for you as long as you want me. I am not going to leave you. You can call me any time you want no matter what time it is. This also counts if you ever need or want to see me, I will be there as soon as I can."

Bella turns around in my lap until she is straddling my lap facing me. I lean in and kiss her adorable nose. She smiles at me and plays with the little hairs on the back of my neck.

"I promise I will. I know she will get to me some days. I warn you know there have been days where not even Alice and Rose can make me feel better. But I believe that you may be that missing piece."

I cannot help but me so incredibly happy that she said I may be the missing piece. I lean forward and kiss her. She tastes so sweet and I cannot get enough. My hands that were on her waist start to slowly move upward toward her breasts. My thumbs brush the underside of her breasts. She moans into my mouth. My pants are so tight and with the way she is on my lap I know she can feel how she affects me.

**Bella POV**

It is not easy to talk about all the stuff that Renee has done to me. Alice and Rose are really the only other ones besides my dad that knows about what goes on between Renee and I. To let Edward in and tell him everything about it was not as hard as I thought it would have been. When he put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me it made me feel so safe.

Kissing him now is beyond this world. I can feel how affected he is to our kissing. I cannot help but moan as he brushes his thumbs against the underside of my breast.

"Edward that feels good" I sigh just before he runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission which I immediately allow him. This man is an amazing kisser.

He pulls back and places his forehead against my shoulder. I run my hands through his wild hair.

"Bella, would like to have dinner at my place to tomorrow?" He asks sounding slightly unsure of himself. Silly man does he really think that I can turn him down?

"Of course I will. Tomorrow Alice, Rose and I are going to go out and look for jobs."

"Well we have practice tomorrow so Esme, Carlisle's wife will be there and she is looking for some people help her manage the gift shop and promotions. So why don't you guys come by and watch us practice for a little then afterwards I will take you guys to talk to her.?"

"Oh my gosh Edward you would really do that for us?" I ask slightly shocked by his offering.

"Well of course my dear, I would do anything for you. Though I must admit it is more for me than for you cause I would see you more." He says winking at me.

Just as I am about the kiss him again. Rose and Alice burst though the front door. I totally forgot they went to the spa today to give Edward I am some alone time.

"Well well well looky here Alice, seems we interrupted something in the making." Rose says grinning at us.

"I was just telling Bella that if you guys come down to the rink tomorrow I get Esme to talk to you three about getting jobs and helping her out." Edward calmly tells them.

"Will Jasper and Emmett be there?" Alice asks looking like she is about to do backs flips.

"Why yes Alice they will be there because we have practice" et to

"Oh my gosh this is awesome. I got to go pick out outfits and print out our resumes. This is going to be awesome; I just know we will get the jobs!" Alice says before running up the stairs.

"What Alice means is thank you Edward." Rose says before following Alice.

"Well Bella I think I should get going. Got to go food shopping, Emmett decided to raid my fridge the other day and there is not much left. Plus I have to plan dinner for tomorrow." He says giving me that crooked grim of his.

"Okay I guess I will see you at the rink tomorrow what time by the way?" I asked getting off of his lap grabbing his hand and leading him the door.

"About 12 or so." He says before leaning down to give me another kiss that makes my toes curl.

"We will be there."

"Have a good evening Isabella" he says before heading out the door.


End file.
